Wild wolfbloods
by flora swan
Summary: Rhydian has a twin sister named Bella. they left the camp to get food but Rhydian get's taken by a human and Bella saw it. she goes and tells her mum. Bella tries to look for her twin brother but couldn't find. Rhydian returns with his mum but runaway from the pack and back to Forks. so Bella follows him with Jana but Bella gets imprint on but by who.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was at the camp with her twin and mum while the pack were out side the camp "hey Rhydian.. do you want to go for a run" Bella asked her twin brother with a small smile "sure.. let's just tell mum" Rhydian told her

so they walked over to their mum "mum.. can me and Bella go and hunt" Rhydian asked his mum so Ceri looked down to her kids "sure.. but be careful" Ceri told her kids "thanks mum" both of the twins said at the same time

Rhydian and Bella left the camp together and started running and kept running

Bella stopped when she heard someone crying so she turned around and ran in that direct soon she found a younger kid but Bella stayed hidden then she saw her twin brother walked over to him "Rhydian.. what are you doing" Bella whispered to him but he ignored his twin sister

Rhydian sat down next to him "hey.. I'm Rhydian" he introduced himself to him "I'm Embry" Embry whispered to him with a sad smile "what are you doing out here" Rhydian asked the younger boy "I come out here to get some time on my own" Embry told him then Rhydian stood and walked over to his twin and brought her over to Embry "Embry.. I would like you to meet my twin sister Bella" Rhydian introduce them to each other so they sat down next to Embry

Bella looked at Embry "do you want to play with us" she asked him so Embry whole face lit up "yes" Embry said to them with a excited voice "how about hide and seek" Rhydian suggested to them so they played hide and seek

Rhydian was counting while his sister and Embry hide but to stop when he heard a female call out

"Embry.. where are you" the women called out

Bella ran back to her twin with Embry following behind her "Rhydian.. we go to go" Bella panicked so he nodded his head "bye Embry.. we meet you here tomorrow" Rhydian promised him "ok.. bye Bella.. bye Rhydian" Embry said to them

Rhydian and Bella ran off into the forest before the could be spotted by the women

They arrived back to camp to see the whole pack was back

Aron walked over to the twins "hey.. did you have fun out there" Aron asked the cubs "yeah.. we going out tomorrow" Rhydian told him as he guided his sister away so he watched the cubs leave

Ceri saw her kids heading in her direct "Bella.. Rhydian.. did you enjoy yourself out there" she asked her kids "yeah.. we going back out tomorrow" Bella informed her mum with a big grin on her face "sure.. but now it's bedtime" Ceri said to her kids so they went into their tents and fell asleep

Bella woke up before Rhydian so she shake his shoulder to wake him up "alright.. I'm awake" Rhydian told his twin as he opened his eyes "are you ready to go" Bella asked her twin with a big grin on her face "Bella.. we go in the twelve o'clock" Rhydian told her with a frown on his face and went back to sleep

Bella walked out of the tent to see Jana and her dad playing with each other so she walks over to them "hey Alric.. hey Jana" Bella said to her alpha and friend "hey Bella" Jana said to her as she hugged her "what are you doing today" Alric asked the cubs "me and Rhydian are going out" Bella told her alpha "I just going hunting with Ceri" Jana told her dad

Bella walked away from them and ate her breakfast

Rhydian walked over to his twin "Bella.. are you ready" Rhydian asked her so she just stood up and walked out of camp with her twin following behind her

They found Embry sitting where they found him yesterday "Embry" Both of the called out at the same time so he looked up then stood up and walked over to them "hey Bella.. hey Rhydian" Embry said to them with a smile on his face "so.. what are we going to do today" Rhydian asked them "how about tag" Embry said to them which confused them "what's tag" Bella asked Embry "you tag them.. and they have to tag someone else" Embry told them with a small frown on his face

They played tag

Bella and Rhydian was enjoy themselves that they didn't know it was getting dark "Bella.. Rhydian.. what do you think you doing" Ceri asked her kids in a scared voice so they quickly looked up at their mum "we playing tag with Embry" Bella told her mum "you know not to hang around with humans" Ceri informed her kids "let's go" she told her kids so they ran back to the camp

It was time for Bella and Rhydian bedtime

It's been two weeks since they last saw Embry because they won't aloud to leave the camp

Rhydian and Bella walked into the forest to hunt for food

Bella walked away from Rhydian because she found some food and she was almost done when she heard her brother screaming so she ran in that direct but to stop when she saw a man walk away with her twin over his shoulder

Once he left Bella eye sight then ran back to camp and straight to her mum and started to cry "Bella.. what's wrong" Ceri asked her daughter "it's Rhydian.. the humans have taken him" Bella told her mum with a sad voice so Ceri fell on her knees and started howling

Alric and Aron came running over to her "Ceri.. what's going on" Alric asked her "it's Rhydian.. the humans got him" Ceri told her alpha "we can't do anything now" Alric informed them which caused Bella to run into the tent with her mum following "he's right.. Bella.. we will find him" Ceri promised her daughter

Bella stayed into the tent and fell asleep from exhausted


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up the next morning and walked out of her tent to see Jana was already awake but she didn't pay attention to her so she walked past Jana "hey Bella" Jana called out to her "oh.. hi Jana" Bella called back to her alpha's daughter "where are you going" Jana asked her as she walked over to her "I'm going to look for Rhydian" Bella informed her friend "can I come with you" Jana asked her "ok.. but we need to go now" Bella informed Jana

Jana and Bella walked out of the camp together

Ceri walked out of her camp to see her daughter and Jana leaving the camp so she let them alone so she walked over to Alric and Aron "any luck of finding Rhydian" she asked her alpha "sorry Ceri.. he's gone" Alric informed her so she fell on her knees and howled out in pain so Aron helped her back up

Ceri ran back to her tent

while Bella and Jana walked to where he was taken so Bella got down and put her hand on the ground and looked up but to see nothing "well.. do you find him" Jana asked her "no.. Jana go home.. I need to do this on my own" Bella ordered her "not without you" Jana told her friend in a sad voice "Jana.. I have to do this on my own" Bella informed her in a annoyed voice

Alric and Aron saw the cubs and walked over to them "do what on your own" Alric asked the cubs

Bella and Jana looked up to their alpha and Beta of the pack "nothing" Bella whispered to them in a sad voice because she knew that they were going to stop her so Alric gave them the look 'you better tell me or else' "Bella.. was going to look for Rhydian" Jana informed her dad "Jana.. go back with Aron" Alric ordered his daughter

Jana followed Aron back to camp and left Alric sight

Alric kneed down to her "Bella.. we searched everywhere for your brother" he informed the cub "what" Bella whispered in a sad voice as tears were welling up in her eyes "I sorry.. Bella" Alric told her "he's really gone.. hasn't he" she asked him as she turned around as tears were rolling down her cheeks "yeah.. let's get back.. your mum needs you especially your little brother" Alric informed her with a sad smile on his face so Bella turned back around and started walking back to camp

Alric watched her go back to camp "I hope you return back to us.. Rhydian" he whispered to himself as he looked in the sky then soon followed after the cub

Bella walked back to camp and went straight to her mum's tent to see her crying while holding Bryn so she walked over to them "mum" Bella whispered to her "Bella.. did you have fun in the forest with Jana" Ceri asked her daughter "yeah.. when is Rhydian coming back" Bella asked her mum "Bella.. I don't think Rhydian is coming back" Ceri informed her with a sad smile on her face "but I need him" Bella whispered to her mum in a sad voice "I know.. so do I" Ceri said to her daughter as she brought Bella into a hug

Ceri left her in her tent

Bella walked out of the tent and left the camp to hunt soon she found so fish and ate it so she decided to walk around the forest

She walked deep into the forest thinking about the time she and Rhydian shared then she heard a twig snapped so she turned around to where the sound came from soon she saw Embry walked out with a friend "hey Bella.. this is my friend Jake" Embry introduce them to one another "where's Rhydian" Embry asked her "like you don't know" Bella told him "what" Embry question her "he was taken away.. because of you" Bella angrier said to him "uh" Jake said in a confused voice "stay away from me" Bella ordered him

Bella turned around and ran from them

She arrived back to camp and ran inside her tent soon she fell asleep

Bella wake up when she felt someone shaking her shoulder so she opened her eyes to see her mum there "oh.. hey mum.. what's wrong" Bella asked her in a worried voice "nothing.. just letting you know that dinners here" Ceri informed her

They left the tent and walked over to the pack then they all started eating meat

Bella saw Jana siting on her own so she walked over to her "hey Jana" Bella called out so Jana looked up to see her standing there "hey Bella" Jana said to her with a smile on her face "look.. about early.. I sorry about ordering you around" Bella told her "it's alright.. you were looking for your twin brother" Jana informed her with a sad smile on her face "I know I should be looking but I will not give up on him" Bella informed her

Jana stood up and looked down at Bella "you will find him.. Bella" Jana informed her then turned around and left Bella standing there

Aron walked over to Bella "she's right.. I believe that you will find Rhydian" Aron informed the young cub "but what if I can't find him" Bella question him with a frown on her face "because you will" Aron told her then walked off

Bella just sat there just thinking about Rhydian

It got dark really quick

Bella didn't really know it was night time till someone put their hand on he shoulder so she looked up to see her mum "it's time for bedtime.. little cub" Ceri told her daughter "ok mum" Bella whispered to her mum and gave her mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek

Bella walked in to her tent and laid down just thinking about her twin brother Rhydian "Rhydian" she whispered as she closed her eyes then soon she fell asleep


End file.
